Random-ness Sins/Sonic Unleashed
Sonic Unleashed. Released in 2008. This game introduced a Werehog mechanic. Is it good? Let's find out! Sins * Why is this game called Sonic World Adventure in Japan? That name would make one think that this is the third game in the Adventure series, and this game is absolutely nothing like Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. For starters it has no multiplayer (ding), no Chao Garden (ding), a new playable character (ding), most of the cool characters from Adventure 2 (ding) as well as playing way too differently from the other two games. (ding) * Sonic can no longer Spin Dash. (ding) * In fact, now he has a boost mechanic, where he moves faster. They threw the Spin Dash out for this? I'm giving this 13 sins. (ding x13) * Sonic can now drift. What is he? A f**king race car? (ding) * Sonic can also now ground pound. So yeah, he is now a Mario wannabe. (ding) * Most of the Daytime levels are basically just boosting in a straight line to the goal. (ding) * Also, the fact that people consider this good. (ding) * The enemies can only hurt you if they down right attack you, which is actually pretty nice and makes more sense. The problem is, however, that you probably won't even have a problem with the enemies. (ding) * Honestly, the Daytime stages are overall s**t in this game. They changed Sonic in ways that didn't need fixing. (ding) * Now, this game also has Sonic being as a Werehog during the Nighttime stages. Seems interesting, let's see what they are like. * Okay, let's start with the fact that they are incredibly bloody repetitive. (ding) * Most of the time I'm just spamming the attack button. (ding) * Seriously, why do I have to kill these enemies? (ding) * The concept of the Werehog has a lot of depth. You even have a lot of different and unique combos that you can pull off. Too bad that you will probably never have to pull them off. (ding) * There are several things Sonic does as the Werehog in the cutscenes that he cannot do in the game. (ding) * Professor Pickle. (ding) * Chip. Were they having breakfast when these characters were being developed? (ding) * All the Daytime stages are running bosses. WHY? (ding) * Eggman actually builds Eggman Land in this game. After all this time, his dreams have finally come true. We're proud of you, Ivo! (gnid) * Notice how there is one scene in this game where Tails shows Sonic one of the peices of the Earth going back together? Ummm... How the bloody hell did he get that? Does he have some camera with Bluetooth on it floating in outer space? (dong) * If Sonic has an hourglass that switches Day to Night and vice versa, does that mean 24 hours will go by faster too? Oh god, life will be short. (ding) * In the final battle of this game, I play as... a giant thing made up of ruined buildings. (ding) * Holy s**t, Perfect Dark Gia is ugly! Especially when we see his transforming, seeing those eyes and arms come out. Yuck! That's disgusting! (ding) * Sin Counter: 36 * Sentence: Professor Pickle.